


I Put Away Childish Things

by kelly6ridge



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Episode: s01e06 A Sin to Err, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly6ridge/pseuds/kelly6ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word dribble for my first foray into fanfiction covering Martinelli's POV after Carter left in the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put Away Childish Things

Angie watched her door shut with a small click, and stood there, in the sudden emptiness of the room.

Carter was a capable broad, she could return, striding through the diner doors as early as tomorrow. Lipstick lips exhaling an explanation over a misunderstanding with the mob, or how she was a little _too_ late with a parking ticket, or an accidental crossed phone line at work, with disastrous consequences. English was a world traveler, this was probably only a small blip to her.

She was going to keep telling herself that until Peggy came back.


End file.
